villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
ZIM
Invader Zim is the titular protagonist of the show of the same name. He is a Planet Irk agent and GIR's master and best friend who wants to take over Earth in order to get respect from his superiors. Because of this behavior, Zim is often thought to be the true antagonist. Biography Beginnings Zim is an alien from Planet Irk who wasn't well-respected because of his small size. He lost all trust from his fellow invaders when he botched an invasion mission, and he ended up destroying a part of Irk. Hoping to get rid of him, Invader Zim's superiors the Almighty Tallest sent him away with a defected robot that dubbed itself GIR to a secluded area of space on a fake invasion mission, hoping that he would never find his way back. Unfortunately, Zim found Earth and he thought that it was his mission to conquer it. In Invader Zim Throughout the show, Zim tries many roundabout ways of taking over Earth. But he has to wear a human costume with contacts and a wig, which all but his enemy, Dib, fall for. Unfortunately for Dib, nobody ever believes him when he tells them that Zim's really an alien; Zim even said in one episode that he had a "skin condition", and when Dib suspiciously asks if having no ears is part of his "condition", to which Zim (who was pretending to be sad) replied, "Yes..." The show follows his (and sometimes Dib) odd antics, from stuffing himself with human organs to avoid being revealed to the school nurse or getting a job at a fast food company. Zim wants nothing more than to take over Earth and impress his superiors. It was originally intended that he take over Earth and become the Tallest, but the show was cancelled before that could happen. Jhonen Vasquez stated that Zim (and the 3 other main characters) aren't factually evil. Personality Zim is an intense megalomaniac and he often speaks in the 3rd person. He hates humans and all things related to them. He is so smart that he can build things, but dumb in the fact that, well everything else. He has a short and violet temper, especially with GIR whenever he annoys him. Trivia * Despite that he wasn't proved to be a truly evil character at first, he crossed the Moral Event Horizon when upon killing Dib slowly and over many years using time-travel technology, he calls him a "foolish Earth creature" and walks away while drinking a soda. Dib is revived almost immediately, but Zim wasn't aware of this at the time. * Because of his diabolical plans, Zim is usually confused to be the main villain. * One of the working plot ideas for the series finale Invader Dib would have had Zim defeating Dib and Tak and becoming Almighty Tallest soon thereafter, deposing Tallest Red and Purple from the throne; knowing that he must have a queen to rule he would have chosen Gaz, with whom he had teamed up with after she (cloaked in a hood to hide her idenity until the time is right, with only her amber eyes visible in the shadows) encouraged him to fight on to save his people from certain death. Additionally, he would begin to lose his desire to conquer Earth and, as Jhonen claims, see the beauty in Earth life and thus completely lose his desire to destroy the planet. Gallery Invader_Zim_plotting.png Invader_Zim.jpg Invad.png Invade_human.png Invader_human.png Invader_Zim_Human_Disguise.png Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Invader Zim villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Big Bads Category:Trickster Category:On & Off Villains Category:Aliens Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Pawns Category:Henchmen Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Outright Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Anti-Villain Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Jerks Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Obsessed Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Comedic Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Gunmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Gadgeteers Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Double Agent Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Hegemony Category:Successful Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Fearmongers Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Living Villains Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Main Character Villains